Old smells
by Twilight Satu
Summary: Sora's been crushing on Riku for 10 years. It's gonna take a few pies to get this over with! RikuSora! FLUFF!


Rating: K+ (?)

Pairing(s): Sora/Riku

Genre: Romance, humor, rambling, old people :D

Summary: Sora has been crushing on Riku for years. Slowly after almost 10 pies, Sora finally tells Riku after someone tells him it's taken long enough. YAOI

A/N: Okay, the sister... She's actually my friend who gets tired of me being mean to a couple of... characters. So here it is!

* * *

He didn't understand, not at all, no, not in the least; why do old people refuse to give him candy on Halloween? Nope. Old people would open their doors letting out the stink of the brink of insanity: mothballs. They would smile toothlessly before dropping something rather heavy into his plastic pumpkin and proclaiming all the while how scary he looked in his Princess Sugar Plum Party Dress, which wasn't scary at all; they would then GLIDE backwards into their tombs of smelliness! 

But Sora did understand that it was bad to throw the apples at the old people's homes because he didn't get candy. No, he understood that old people didn't want kids to wear fake teeth when they got older. According to Riku, old people actually had never had teeth in the first place!

Instead, he sat on Mrs. Clingworth's deck and helped her peek skins from the apples he took from his mischievous friends that wanted to throw the apples back at the old people.

"I'm proud of you Sora-chan" the white haired woman smiled at the youthful child.

"Huh? I don't understand" he pouted.

"You didn't let the other kids throw these apples at my house," she tapped the end of his nose with a wrinkled finger, "You collected each one and brought them back exclaiming you would rather have my apple pies than candy. Candy just ends up rotting your teeth" she grinned at him showing him her few slightly black teeth before pulling the grossed out boy into a hug.

"Can we make pie now? I want to give the first one to Riku" Sora chirped while he started stacking bowls of apple chunks.

She chuckled and picked up several bowls, "Dow the Sora-chan have a crush on Riku-kun?"

"No!" he blushed turning a bright red and ran inside the house.

"That's so cute," she cooed following him into the house, "I'm sure he'd like you to tell him you have a small crush on him."

"Who does Sora-chan have a crush on?" a girl with brown hair asked from across the kitchen.

"Riku-kun" "No one!"

"He's a real cutie, Sora-chan," she giggled, "Did you want me to drive you to his house to give him your pie?"

"Thank you nee-chan!" he pounced on the girl making both of them tumble to the ground.

Eventually Sora did tell Riku he liked him... almost ten years and almost ten pies later. That day, the day after Halloween, marked the tenth year Sora had been teased for liking Riku and never telling him. Frankly, Sora was tired of his sister and his grandmotherly neighbor hounding him about confessing, to the 17 year old male, his secret.

"Sora-chan, you're sixteen for Lady's sake! When are you going to tell him you're IN LOVE with him? When he graduates this year? When he's getting married to some plain little red head girl named Kairi?" his sister was yelling again. That always annoyed him to no end when she'd randomly burst out in yelling.

"Fine, fine. I'm going!" Sora's hair covered his dimming blue eyes while he grabbed a pie from the counter.

His sister smiled at her little brother stomp from the room, "You better do it this year, Sora-chan!" She flicked her hair over her shoulder and went back to work shoving the pies into the oven.

"Stupid sister. Stupid old people with their stink. Stupid pie. Stupid Riku." he vented under his breath shivering under his thin hoodie. He could feel the bitter autumn cold nipping at his face, reddening his nose and cheeks.

"What did I do this time, Sora-chan?"

Sora's body stiffened at hearing the deep purr of a rather masculine voice. He looked up to see a silver haired boy leaning against a brick wall with his arms crossed across his chest and his eyes were closed. His jacket hung away from his tight black shirt, brushing against the back of his baggy jeans. He pushed his body away from the cold wall, placed him self in front of the small brunette and tilted his chin up to meet his aqua-marine eyes. His gaze drifted away from Sora's bright eyes down to a pie in small tan hands.

A shivering frame shook and eyes skittered away from the bigger form before him. The small being jumped when a warm hand brushed against his cold cheek; his eyes jerked up to meet Riku's stare.

"Is this pie for me?"

Sora swallowed a lump in his throat, nodding. His hair flopped around his face caused be the sudden movement of his head. He opened his mouth to tell Riku but was silenced by smooth, warm lips brushing against his chapped mouth. As he reacted to the surprising kiss, a certain old smell overwhelmed his senses.

'Stupid meddling old people' he though.

Both boys would remember the Old smell of the elderly but mostly they would remember how Riku's pie ended up all over them.

* * *

I rather think it's cute. I haven't posted in awhile so I hope it's good enough for here.

-Satu


End file.
